Promise
by Mistle11411
Summary: Sometimes, you don't expect things, but then you end up making a promise to them...sometimes with just one look. One shot. Corresponds with my story The Lightning Thief: My Version.


**A/N: Okay this goes along with my story The Lightning Thief: My Version, and you won't understand the story I don't think if you haven't read the first few chapters already. This is also my first one shot. So review and say it was good or whatever you think of it. Okay, enough, now to the story. Also, Percy is five in the beginning of this story, but turns six towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Percy, come here, I need to tell you something very important," I heard my Mommy say from the spot on the floor where I was playing with my toy horse.

"Yes, Mommy," I say as I walk towards her, glad that smelly Gabe was gone for awhile.

"I have some big news for you," she says with excitement in her voice.

"What is it?" I ask, excitement clear in my voice, wanting to know what the surprise was.

"You're going to be a big brother!" she said, with happiness evident in her voice.

"Huh!" I said, confused.

"I said, you're going to be a big brother," she said, with amusement in her voice.

My sea green eyes widened in shock. "Really? Where is he?" I asked, thinking he was already here, and expecting it to be a him.

"The baby isn't here yet," she said. "The baby hasn't been born yet, but we're going to take the baby in because the baby's real mommy can't take care of the baby."

"When is the baby going to be born?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's still too early to tell. Like it's still too early to tell if it's a girl or boy yet."

"Oh, okay." I said, wanting to continue with more questions, but then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! It seems like Triton's here! Take care sweetie!" she said and kissed me on the forehead.

I heard Mommy say hi to Triton, and then the door close.

Then Triton came in the room, and I smiled.

"Hey, Triton!" I say, running into his out stretched arms.

"What up, Squirt!" he says, giving him a hug.

"Nothin much!" I say.

"I heard that you're going to have a little brother or sister soon!" he says.

"Yeah," I say, glumly.

"What's wrong?"

"What if Mommy doesn't have time for me with the baby?" I say.

"Don't worry," Triton says," she'll have enough time for you and the baby. Now, do you want to play horses?" he says.

"Yay!" I said, and instantly forgot all about it, wanting to play.

* * *

Time Skip- 6 and a half months later

Sally's POV

"Gabe! Please! We already adopted her and we aren't going to give her back when her mother clearly can't take care of her!" I say, exasperated.

"I don't care!" he yells, and I'm glad Percy is at Tritons house for the night. "You should've discussed it with me first before going and adopting another little brat! I don't want another brat under my roof, especially a baby that'll keep me up all night!"

"But Gabe-"

"No buts!"

And with that, he stalked out of the house and slammed the door to probably go drinking.

I sigh and sit down at the kitchen table, rubbing my stomach that, if not covered by the mist, you'd be able to tell that I was pregnant. I had to lie and say that I was adopting her, even though I wasn't, I couldn't tell Gabe that I was pregnant or else he'd probably make me do abortion. I remembered going out with Poseidon again, and my getting pregnant, and I was happy that Percy and his little brother or sister would get to grow up with their big brother, or Triton, as a protector. But at the thought of Poseidon, I felt a little kick in my stomach, and I laughed. The baby had started kicking weeks ago, but I still loved the feel of it. There were only about three months left in my pregnancy or so, and I was glad for the mist so that I wouldn't have to explain it, but I was also worried, because Gabe hit me, and I was worried for the baby. I just hoped she or he would come out healthy and alright.

But how was I going to take care of the baby if Gabe wouldn't let the baby live here.

Then an idea popped in my head, and I got the phone and dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" a female voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Shana, this is Sally, and I need your help with something."

"What can I do for you, Sally?" Shana said.

And at that I explained my problem to her.

* * *

Time Skip- 2 weeks later

Percy's POV

I was at the store with my Mommy and Shana to go baby shopping. Shana was my Mommy's friend that was going to give the baby their necessary needs since smelly Gabe wouldn't let the baby live with us, so Shana and her husband, Jeff, were going to give the baby that stuff, but we could visit whenever we wanted.

We were in the maternity store, and Mommy and Shana were looking at cribs, but I got bored and wandered off a little. Then I was in front of a shelf all of a sudden, and I was about to turn around to go back to Mommy and Shana when something brown caught my eye. I looked back and saw a dark brown teddy bear, with black buttons for eyes, and a blue ribbon around it's neck. I grabbed it with one thought only 'I think the baby would like this.' I started to walk back down the store to Mommy and Shana again, when a blanket caught my eye. It was a really pretty, light baby blue, with a light green sea foam color bordering the outside of it, with thin, slightly darker stripes of the sea foam green on the bordering. It had sea animals in patterns on it, and I got it for the baby as well, and finally walked back down to my Mommy and Shana who were starting to panic since they couldn't find me.

"Would this be okay for the baby?" I ask, and they whirl around.

"Don't you ever wander off again, young mister, do you understand me?" they both say, hugging me.

"Yes, I understand you," I say, but repeat again to them," would this be okay for the baby?"

They both take a look at the stuff in my arms, and smile.

"It's perfect," they say in unison.

* * *

Time Skip- 3 months later

Sally's POV

"It's a girl," the doctor said.

I was shocked.

Poseidon had never had a daughter, he told me so, that all of his children had been boys when it came to demigods.

But I was still happy, because my baby was healthy and alright, though I knew something was wrong. But she didn't need to go to ICU for the baby's, which is what satisfies me to not worry anymore for now.

Shana's POV(bet you didn't expect that)

When the doctor said the baby was a girl, I was shocked.

I expected the baby to be a boy, like all of Poseidon's children were.

But I didn't worry about that. I bent the mist to make all the doctors and nurses leave without anyone realizing it except for me and Sally, my best friend in the whole wide world.

I went over and used my magic to heal her from the birth. I'm able to heal people with magic because I'm Apollo's daughter, and I was blessed by him. When I finished healing her, I went over to the baby, and my spirits fell a little. She would end up being blind, deaf, and she would be mute, but it would come and go. I tell Sally and I see the worry in her eyes. But I make a plan, and know it's foolproof, since Hephaestus owes me a favor anyways, he'll have to do it. I tell Sally the plan, and she knows it's foolproof as well, and the worry leaves her eyes and she smiles. I go to the corner to call Jeff about the news. And to call Hephaestus for him to start making a chip that helped with blindness, deafness, and muteness.

Percy's POV

"You can come in now, sweetie," a nurse says to me.

'Finally' I thought. I'd been waiting for hours for the baby to be born(something you didn't want to do just two days after your own birthday), though I didn't know why it took so long. My Mommy was in there with the real mommy of the baby while the baby was being born, and so was Shana. I walk into the room and see Shana talking to Jeff on the phone. I look for Mommy and see her sitting on the couch, with a little pink blanket in her arms, and I walk over to her. I look around the room again and see no one else and wondered where the real mommy of the baby was.

"Where's the baby's real mommy?" I ask.

"She had to leave because she couldn't say long," Mommy said.

"Oh," I say.

"Is the baby a boy or girl?" I ask.

"She's a girl, which is why she's wrapped in a pink blanket," she says.

The door opens and Triton walks in, huffing and doubling over to catch his breath.

"Sorry I'm late," he says, "I got stuck in traffic."

"It's okay," Mommy says," she hasn't even opened her eyes yet."

"Wait! She!" he says, shocked.

"Yes, she," she says with laughter in her voice. Then Trident smiled and said, "Yes!" and got on his phone to call someone and went into the corner across from Shana to talk to whoever he was calling.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Mistle Leslie Amphitrite Jackson," she says.

"Can I hold her?" I ask.

She looks at me for a second, and says, okay, and shows me how to hold her.

When I have her situated comfortably in my arms, I look at her face, which has a natural tan like mine and Triton does. Then she opens her eyes and looks straight at me in the eyes, her eyes the same sea green color as mine, and instead of crying, she smiles, and gives a warm, beautiful laugh that immediately makes me smile. And I make a silent promise to myself and to her at that moment. I will protect you no matter what, even if it means giving up my life for you, I will protect you.

Triton's POV(bet you didn't expect that either)

I ran into the hospital room, wanting to see my new brother. I was out of breath by the time I got there, and I was doubled over, gasping for air.

"Sorry I'm late," I say, "I got stuck in traffic."

"It's okay," she says," she hasn't even opened her eyes yet."

"Wait! She!" I say, shocked.

"Yes, she," she says with laughter in her voice. Then I smile and say, "Yes!" and I got out my phone to call Dad, and went into the corner across from Shana to talk to him.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Dad!" I say, really excited.

"Hey, Triton. Why so excited?" he says.

"Guess what?"

"I don't know. What?"

"You know how Sally was pregnant."

"Yes, I know. I was going to go visit my new son later today, like I did when Percy was a baby, and a few times more as well, as I always do with my children."

"That's the thing, Dad! The baby's not a boy it's a girl! Can you believe it!?"

"What? The baby's a girl?"

"Yes!"

"YES!" I hear him whoop in delight on the other end of the phone.

"What's her name?" he asks.

I read Sally's mind and I'm shocked when I read one of her middle names.

"Her full name is Mistle Leslie Amphitrite Jackson."

"Wow."

"I know. Well, I'll see you in a bit Dad, okay?"

"Okay. See you later Triton."

As soon as I hang up, I hear beautiful laughter that washes over me, and makes me smile.

I turn around and see Percy holding Mistle, and I read the promise he made to Mistle and himself in his head. I smile, knowing she's in good hands, and go to see my new little sister.

Poseidon's POV(bet you didn't expect that, either)

I hung up the phone with Triton.

I was shocked. I actually had a daughter! I'm dancing for joy on the inside, cause it's my first demigod daughter ever!

I can't believe I actually have a daughter, I keep thinking.

I was also shocked to hear her name. But it was probably to settle peace with his wife, like with Percy, since his full name was Perseus Triton Jackson.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to visit my daughter later. But first I had to contact the others, so that they could visit their new daughter later, as well, as they'd done with Percy when he was born.

* * *

**And scene! Okay this was my first one shot like I already said. Sorry if it kinda sucks, so yeah. Please review and read my other story please, which should be updated in a few days. Also, just so you're not confused: Percy's birthday is August 18 and Mistle's birthday is August 20 and Percy is SIX years older than Mistle.**

**So until next time, this is Mistle11411 signing out.**


End file.
